But
by Kasanelover
Summary: "But I still need you..."


**First sad story of 2014! :D**

The smallest things have the biggest impact some people. But what about the biggest things? And what if it's the 2nd youngest girl experiencing it? Look at her story and you'll know the answer.

* * *

Little Nana was the happiest girl you'd ever meet. She was only 10 years old and owned a cat the same age as her named Kitty. The cat was actually an adult but aged at the same rate as she did for some reason, aside from it's mind. The cat had a mind of a 30 year old. Nana, despite her fragile looks, she knew how to make even the toughest men cry for their mothers. She was very caring and loyal, especially to the one who saved her from death after a month she was born, along with her other sibling and pet.

Teto was similar to Nana, though she was somewhat short tempered and much more vicious than Nana. In fact, she taught Nana how to fight. She was 15 years old and 31 in chimera years, qualifying her as an adult in some situations and a teenager in most. She had the looks of an innocent teenager but had the abilities of a chimera. She was very flexible and venomous thanks to the snake side of her and she was able to see in pitch blackness since she had her eyes closed longer than her older brother and the lion side. She had large wings and very keen hearing from her bat side. She rescued Nana, Neo (Nana's older brother), and Kitty from the street when she was only 5 years old.

The bond Teto and Nana had was incredibly strong. Their relationship pulled them through the toughest things in life for the past decade. There were times where they nearly died but they survived with their bond in ways no one would understand unless that person had a relationship as strong as theirs.

Everything was like one amazing dream that neither one of them wanted to wake up from. But all great things have to come to an end. And that's exactly what happened.

Teto's right lung had collapsed for a reason no one knew, not even Teto herself. She was walking with Nana when she suddenly fell down and struggled to breathe. No one was around and there were no phones to call 911. Their cellphones didn't have any signal. She had no choice but to lay down and die.

Nana was puzzled on what happened and kneeled down to Teto with concern. She knew if she ran to get help, Teto would've been dead by the time she did get the help so it was no use in trying. She would know, she was in a situation like this. She ran to get help and by the time she came back to that person, the person had already died. And it was in the same place she and Teto were in now: Downtown Tokyo.

Normally, Tokyo would be packed with people trying to get around but Downtown Tokyo was an abandoned area ever since 9-11 since the death of a very important local died there. The only reason the girls walked down there was so they could get home. It was the only way they could get there.

Nana dragged Teto to the half way point in Downtown Tokyo but couldn't drag her anymore, mainly because everything ahead was pitch black and Teto was beginning to lose her vision. She didn't want to take any chances and stopped. She was left to keep Teto company until her time was up. But she continuously encouraged her to stay alive until the sun comes out, only because she knew dawn was coming soon.

"Keep your eyes open! The sun will rise soon, I know it! The stars are vanishing and the sky is becoming a brighter hue of blue! Bare with me until I can see! I will get you help!" The child said.

The adolescence struggled to breathe and tried to say a word to Nana but knew if she did, she'd lose her final breath in an instant. She used hand gestures to communicate instead.

Nana learned sign language from Teto, which is why she was able to understand what Teto was trying to say.

"But it won't be long! I know it!"

Teto did more gestures.

"But-"

Teto did more gestures again before Nana finished.

"I can't leave you here to die! You know how much I'll regret it! You know how much I love and need you!"

(Teto's gestures will be translated from this point)

"Now is my time."

"Teto...don't do this to me...please!"

Nana began to shed tears and closed her eyes tightly, trying to remove the thoughts of what would happen if Teto died. Heat driven from emotions caused her chest and face to turn red.

"I will be gone by the time the sun is out and shining."

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true."

Nana didn't want to believe what Teto was saying. She wanted to keep her hopes up, just like Teto told her too. But now it's her telling Teto to keep her hopes up.

"But look up at the sky! The sun will rise soon! I can see the path getting clearer!"

"I see the light."

"But Teto...I...I..."

Soon, the sun began the rise and the path became clear. Nana smiled and looked at Teto. But there wasn't much hope for her. Not anymore.

"Teto?"

Teto took one more gasp and looked at Nana, though most of her vision was already gone. With that gasp, she spoke.

"I will always love you...!"

With that said, her eyes shut and her pulse slowed down until it finally stopped.

Nana sobbed and wrapped her arms around Teto. Each tear that fell off her face landed on Teto's arm and onto the ground. Her face was very red and her nose was stuffy. She looked down and shut her eyes tightly.

"But I need you..."


End file.
